Mercs of the Damned
by Loremaster98
Summary: Years after the Dragonborn's death, his children seek to end what he had started. They carry out the cries of vengeance and rage as they use hit and run tactics. Alternated between Dovakiin and his children's point of time. Rated M for language and violence and maybe some sexual content. If you came from THE KITTEN OF THE WOLFPACK I am so sorry fo this.
1. The Caravan

Ja'tesh, a sandy furred male Khajiit, has just defeated Paarthurnax after slaying the World Eater. He allowed the blistering cold to rush his face.

 _I need to find a new line of work._ Ja'tesh thought to himself as he retrieved the Amulet of Mara on the ground beside him. _Knew I shouldn't have wasted the coin on this useless trinket_. _Perhaps one day Ja'tesh will find a bride and have child to his family lineage. I need to try Khajiit rituals instead of Nordic._

The sun began setting behind the horizon, painting a wonderful scene of orange and blue, Ja'tesh began his travel to the hold of Riften, but decided to rest In the town of Ivarstead; a Khajiit caravan had made camp at the lake nearby. Ja'tesh hasn't been able to speak to another Khajiit since he's crossed the border.

Among the Khajiit traders were two males, one of which was an elder, the other a guard; two females; two young children, around three and five years of age. The eldest Khajiit sat holding an iron blade teaching the cubs about defense, a proud Khajiit skill. The guard approached Ja'tesh with a grim face of hate and caution.

"What brings you to our camp, _brother_?" the male Khajiit asked with his hand gripping his blade.

"I seek a place to bed for the night brother. I wish to join your caravan tonight." Ja'tesh told the edgy guard, who agreed.

"Fine, but no funny business, or else there will be trouble." The guard Khajiit warned

Ja'tesh made his way to the center of camp where the elder and two children sat. The children stared at Ja'tesh looking at his war torn and bloodied armor. The cubs admired his glorified armor as Ja'tesh removed his helmet revealing his face to them.

"Are you the Dragonborn?" the youngest cub, a girl, asked the exhausted Dovakiin.

"Aye, little one. I am one of the few Khajiit Dovakiin, and the last Dragonborn." He told the her as someone attracts his attention.

A white female Khajiit approached Ja'tesh offering water and fruits. Her fur shined in the moonlight. She was a mortal version of the divine, Dibella. She moved with grace. She had the slim figure most Khajiit have. Her beautiful appearance offered more than food and water, but offered warmth, peace, and most importantly hope for Skyrim and her people.

The female left the water beside Ja'tesh. "Ma'napo, I'm going to bathe in the lake! I've a dagger, so no guard is needed!" She yelled at the caravan guard, who grunted with approval. The female left sight.

"Who is she?" Ja'tesh asked the old Khajiit trying to inquire about the beautiful woman.

"That is one of my daughters."

"What is her name?" Ja'tesh asked prying into the Dibellian Khajiits father for information about her.


	2. The Dibellian Khajiit

She stood on the lake's shore; glances over her shoulders, to make sure no one was around; began to strip. She began to remove the ragged shirt, but was unable to.

She let a snarl closely followed by a hiss of pain escape her throat, "Fuck, Cicero! I knew I should've taken your meaningless life at the sanctuary, but then I wouldn't have had the pleasure of gutting you like a swine."

She triumphantly removed her clothing with great pain. The crisp; cool night water soothed her ribs. Her gaze was brought to the sky. She saw her sign, the Shadow, was visible.

She whisper upwards, "Oh, how my sweet mother has blessed me." The mother she refers to is the Night Mother. She had been blessed by being able to turn invisible when she commanded.

Her gaze was brought downward, after dunking her body under the water, seeing another Khajiit. The Khajiit staring back was 24 winters old; pure white fur; she had blue pearls for eyes; she smiled and exposed her clean teeth. The Khajiit mimicked her actions in the water.

"Dibella has blessed you too, Rhaza." She said in a more relaxed tone, "What is the true reason you left the Dark Brotherhood? Is it because you feel yourself getting older and want a child to call your own? Yes, mistress."

Sithis was with her every moment in her life. From her first step, first word, her first _lover._ He cared little of the temporary arrangement between her and King Torygg. She sold herself for her mother's life.

 _Rhaza, you have done well for me. You truly are the Dread Father's favorite assassin. If only your birth father could trust my judgement._

"Sithis, if not for you summoning me from my lowly prostitution, I would be in Solitude preparing to die by Elisif's hand." Rhaza thanked the Dread Father, Sithis, "Your kindness and caring is already greater than that of my father and the other Divines. Thank you, Dread Father."

She carried her water logged body to her dagger, the Blade of Woe. Rhaza felt guilt welling up in her gut. She had _borrowed_ the blade to take Cicero's life, and forgotten to return it to Astrid. It's such a beautiful weapon for death.

Barely clothed, rustling was heard behind her. She summoned her power of invisibility and waited to count the trespassers. She counted one bandit in heavy armor. Poor soul. She crept behind him slowly. The Blade of Woe prepared to quench its thirst. The last person she killed was Cicero, and he was killed less than a day ago. The thrill of the kill was always appealing to her.

She yelled as she grabbed his neck with her arm. Why didn't she use her claws? The Blade hit its target, but steel blocked its entry. The bandit she attacked threw her over his shoulder. The impact from the ground stole Rhaza's breath. She was vulnerable for death.

A knee fell on her chest. A dark helmet hid his face. She closed her eyes, preparing for death. The thought of joining Sithis pleased, yet terrified her. His breathing was heavy; he showed no signs of removing himself. _Goodbye Skyrim._ She felt a need to wail like a kitten who'd lost its mother.

The attacker stood and held out his hand. A bandit would never do that.

"Who are you?" Rhaza asked as the man helped her stand.

"We've meet before." He said, as she held his hand, "I'm one of the few who were born with it. The last of my kind. The Dragonborn."

She didn't believe him; he saw her uncertainty, and removed the helmet.

His scarred face, sandy fur, amber yellow eyes, and his kind smile spoke his words were true. He had the face of a warrior; the soul of more than a dragon. Rhaza had yet to discover the other side of him.

She couldn't find the words to speak. She was mystified. She heard rumors off the Dragonborn being a man, but not a Khajiit. Any of the females of her kind would serve and fulfill any of his needs for life.

"I… I didn't know you were the Dragonborn. I thought you were a bandit." Rhaza finally admitted in embarrassment, while she knelt.

 _Rhaza he is the one. The one who will bear you with child. Your child will be fierce, as he is._

"Rise. Your father wanted me to ask about marrying you. He told me of your past in Solitude. He also said you fear you will die alone; nothing or anyone to call your family." What he spoke was true. Rhaza feared dying alone, no mate, no child, no family beside her as she draws her last breath.

" Please, consider my offer." Ja'tesh said as he left.

 _Marry him._ Sithis commanded the dumbstruck female.

She shook her head, releasing the demons that entered her mind about the Dragonborn. "What?! I…I…" she couldn't speak

 _Admit it. You feel something for him. You find him suitable. Marry him, and bear his child._


	3. Two Kittens and a Dragonborn

"Rhaza," Ja'tesh asked the female, "have you considered my offer?"

Her eyes widened before she shushed him, "Not so loud. Felsi will hear you. And yes, I've agreed to it on one condition." She whispered.

"And that condition is?" Ja'tesh asked aloud. For the hero of Skyrim, he doesn't know when to whisper.

Rhaza again shushed him, "By the Eight, you need to keep quiet. The condition is you must treat me with respect. Treat me as a friend. Treat me as a female, properly." She whispered.

A third joined, "Planning on being a taken woman Rhaza? Typical. You just came back to us and now you're leaving again."

Rhaza sighed in aggravation at the voice, "Sister, I'm no longer a kitten you don't need to baby your younger sister. If I choose to be married then, by the gods, I will."

"I know Rhaza, but father needs us. He's heartbroken. If mother were alive I would have left with Ma'napo." The third Khajiit said as she nodded towards the guard.

"Yes, but you planned to stay and so does your mate. I don't." Rhaza told the elder Felsi.

"Let's change the subject. How did you two meet?" Felsi teased Rhaza.

"She was bathing, I came to ask her about marriage, she attacked me from behind, and here we are." Ja'tesh told most of the truth of how the two young Khajiit came to meet.

"Oh, I see now, she used her _special_ skill to attract a male suitor." Felsi again remarked, "Rhaza tell him about your time in Solitude."

Rhaza gritted her teeth, holding back a hiss that would unleash itself at any moment. Her body tensed she was an assassin and does not accept that sort of talk. Even though Felsi is family, she had more tolerance.

" How 'bout I tell him of my job?" Rhaza asked in an agitated voice. "I was the Dark Brotherhood's main assassin. Sithis recruited me and they accepted me." Rhaza spoke of her job, but not the one Felsi wanted to hear.

"Yeah, she did that, but she was the high king's personal whore when she was sixteen and seventeen."

"I'll have your fucking tongue for that!" Rhaza snarled as she leapt on Felsi.

She had her claw raised preparing to fight. Felsi brought her arms up to defend. Rhaza swung for Felsi's left eye, but she couldn't hit her target, again. She can't blind her sister.

"Daughters! Enough foolishness, Riften is ahead." The father yelled calming the fight.

"Felsi," Rhaza began apologizing, "I'm sorry you do not know when to stop speaking."

"And I am sorry you have a short temper for your insecurities." Felsi said trying to instigate another fight.

"Kittens, please stop this bickering." Ja'tesh stepped between the two.

Both women growled and hissed at him in unison, "What did you fucking call me?!"

"Easy. Just to ensure no blood will be shed." Ja'tesh apologizes to the angry women, "Forgive me if you will."


	4. The Trio

"Sister, are you sure that's how mother and father met? Seems a little farfetched to me." He disagreed from her story.

She sighed, "Yes Ja'kal, I'm sure that's how they met."

Fe'tali took after her mother's coloration of fur, white, and her father's intelligence. She was 20 winters of age; her siblings were 19 winters of age. She had one brother and one sister one winter younger than her, Ja'kal and Sa'mira.

"I see it as truth brother. Fe'tali has no reason to lie; after all, mother told Fe'tali all of hers and father's tales." Sa'mira scoffed at her twin, "You never took after mother or father in brains, but your strength is beyond me."

"Don't forget who was born first, Sa'mira." Ja'kal said as he balanced a mace in his head.

Fe'tali came behind and slapped the back of his skull, causing the mace to fall. Both girls laughing at their brother's folly.

"Never could balance like us." Fe'tali laughed the question, "Right, Sa'mira?"

"Agreed. But remember Fe'tali, he's male. Toss that apple up," Sa'mira said in more of a question, "I want to nail it to the tree with an arrow."

Fe'tali did as her sister said. Sa'mira drew an arrow and released. The arrow strikes the tree with deadly accuracy, the apple on her arrow.

The flame of the fire was bright, but dim enough any bandits would pass by unknowingly.

"When can we return to a city? I'm tired of earning beggars gold in your whoring, Fe'tali." Ja'kal beckoned her. For weeks they've been hiding in the woods and robbing unfortunate caravans while Fe'tali distracts the males and some females.

"Soon brother, the Stormcloak caravan will be by soon." Fe'tali answered, planning to attack their long time rival, "Remember why we're doing this."

He nods. The Stormcloak army took everything from them.

"Would you like me to carry on with the story?" Fe'tali asked as she finished polishing her twin ebony daggers.

Her siblings nearly plead, they barely knew of their parents origins and how Fe'tali came to be.

"Very well." Fe'tali said before a crack of thunder interrupted. Sa'mira ran to her makeshift tent and lay in her bedroll.

"I hate nights like this." Fe'tali groaned, "Come on, let's comfort her."

Sa'mira lay curled in a ball; her knees to her chest. She developed the fear on a horrible night similar to this.

Fe'tali shushed her sister while kneeling next to her, "It's okay Sa'mira, Ja'kal and I are here. We won't leave you."

Fe'tali began stroking Sa'mira's neck like their mother did when they were young.

"Fe'tali?" Sa'mira began before another thunder clap echoed.

"Yes sister?" Fe'tali asked as she and Ja'kal rub their sisters head and neck.

"Can you continue the story? It may calm me." Her eyes pleaded along with their amber tone.

"Yes, sister. I will." Fe'tali said as rain began to fall. The ground was covered in mere seconds; the fire died; the stone ground remain dried in the tent.


	5. The Union

Ja'tesh stood in the Temple of Mara awaiting his future mate. The acts they committed inside of Honeyside were sinful. His thoughts were soon broken as Rhaza came through the door. She wore a lavishing blue dress; gold and silver ear piercings; a silver sapphire circlet that compliments her eyes; finally some sort of diamond necklace with a ruby encrusted inside.

Her father entangled his arm around her arm. He had an expression of grief and happiness, his youngest kitten was about to embark on a journey to be a married woman.

"Here comes the blushing bride as we speak." Maramal said in a joyous voice as he prepared to start the binding of two, "Please, stand next to the groom."

Rhaza kisses her father's cheek in a loving way. Even she knew his emotional state and comforted him.

She took a position next to Ja'tesh and allowed the priest to conduct the ceremony.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the birth of a new love. Times have changed, yet their love will not. Today these two fortunate souls, of all the people they could've wed, these two Khajiit have chosen to love one another. And because of their choice of love Mara will guide them through the good and bad." Maramal paused for a moment to catch his breath, "Do you, Rhaza, take Ja'tesh to be your blessed husband?"

She smiled, these were the ten words she was waiting on, "Yes I do."

"And do you, Ja'tesh, take Rhaza to be your blessed wife?" Maramal asked turning hiss head to the Dragonborn.

"I do." Ja'tesh answered with a calmness in his voice.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. May Mara guide and protect your love." Maramal finished the union of two.

Rhaza's father could no longer hold his joy. He approached his little kitten with pride and tears in his eyes. "Ja'tesh, promise this old man one thing."

"Sir, whatever it shall be, I will not fail you or Rhaza." Ja'tesh responded in his respective voice. He just wed the father's daughter, the least he could do is fulfill his wish.

"I want you to take care of her." The elder Khajiit nearly begged, "She is my youngest, she means much to me as does Felsi. Please care for her."

"I assure you sir, no harm will come to her." Ja'tesh steadily calmed the father, "Not by me or by any other."

Rhaza's father brought his gaze to meet his youngest born, "Rhaza, by next month I will no longer be in Skyrim. I will return to Anvil and live the rest of my days with your twelve siblings, minus Felsi and Ma'napo. If you need to, both of you, you can return to us."

She couldn't believe her father's words. The man who killed fauna, and traded most of their possessions offered Rhaza and her mate a haven from Skyrim.

"Thank you, father." Rhaza said, nearly crying, while hugging the elder man.

"Be safe, Little Kitten." Rhaza's father said before returning an embrace, and then leaving.


	6. Whiterun's Khajiit

Rhaza and Ja'tesh continued their journey to Whiterun mating for six days in a row. When the two finally arrived the gates were intimidating, and showered with burn marks. Rhaza felt uneasy as the gates parted revealing a bustling city filled with Redguard's, Argonians, Nords, and even a few Imperials. Add two Khajiit to that list.

"Rhaza, go explore while I bring our belongings home." Ja'tesh said while lifting a large sack from his mare. Rhaza nodded before taking a few steps into the hold.

 _Such busy people in such a small town. I love it here already. I hope I'll be able to find my way around. Sithis, do you think it's perfect?_ Rhaza asked with a gleam of happiness in her eye as three guards arrested a drunken slob.

 _Rhaza it will be perfect, especially for your child._

"WHAT?! We've only been wed for a week and-" she yelled in shock and confusion, "Damn heat cycles. Fuck me."

 _Ja'tesh has already done that._ Sithis began laughing at his joke. _I'm sorry, it's been years since I've laughed that hard. Yes, your 'damn' heat cycle did this. It is written in the heavens of your child's birth. Yet, this is good, your child will be fierce like both of you._

"Shit. I knew this would happen." Rhaza groaned into her palm. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her. She turned hoping to see Ja'tesh, instead she was greeted with a fist, knocking her on the ground.

"What in Oblivion was that for?!" Rhaza asked as she held her small pink nose.

"Get out of our city. We don't need two fleabags living here." A Redguard man said to her as he stepped beside a Nord woman, "If I were Jarl Balgruff you'd either be dead or tortured to death."

"Like Oblivion I'll leave!" Rhaza began arguing, as she lifted herself from the ground.

She was greeted by another fist, but the man didn't throw it. It was a Nord woman with golden hair.

Rhaza stepped back; spit a tooth from her mouth; unsheathed her claws, ready to rip the woman's throat out.

Rhaza let enough animalistic growls and hisses that people would've thought there was a fight between two cats, a cat fight.

Rhaza swung low, striking the woman's stomach; slicing her garment. The woman unleashed a kick to Rhaza's leg from underneath her. Rhaza let a snarl loose before leaping to her feet. The Nord was too busy to notice another person was approaching. Rhaza silenced her battle snarls and her slit pupils became wide.

"What is this brawl about?" a man asked from behind the Redguard, "Rhaza, I leave you for two minutes and you've already started a fight. And you two, I don't know who you are; why you attacked her, but if this happens again remember she's married to me, the Dragonborn."

"I'm sorry Ja'tesh." Rhaza said putting her ears down and looking at the ground in disappointment, "They came behind me and attacked, I had to do something."

Ja'tesh waited for the Redguard and Nord to leave before bringing his attention to Rhaza. He put his hand under Rhaza's chin and gently raised it to meet her eyes.

"I know you had to fight and I forgive you. Those two are Stormcloak supporters, and had you not fought they would've ripped you apart." Ja'tesh assured his mate, "You did nothing wrong."

He planted a small kiss on her forehead; she smiled slightly at his show of affection. She felt an urge to return the affection, but she had some news to deliver.

"Can I talk to you at home, wherever that is?" Rhaza said as she smile more.


	7. Planning

"Doesn't seem true Fe'tali." Ja'kal began to question his sisters story "I mean…"

Before he could finish, Fe'tali shushed him. He didn't notice that his twin sister, Sa'mira, had fallen asleep. Her gentle snoring and occasional purr of delight provided the tone of calmness.

Fe'tali removed her hand from her gentle neck strokes. She left the tent with Ja'kal and continued their conversation.

"As I was saying. How did mother know father's seed had impregnated her?" Ja'kal questioned wanting to understand Fe'tali's reasoning of the story, "An even better question, how did Sithis know?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" she replied in kind, "Mother told me how I came to be and she only said Sithis told her. It's not like the woman was complicated."

Ja'kal then, finally ended his needless questions, for the time being.

The rain had passed along with the thunder. The stars were blocked by the clouds; night hunters don't dare to enter a camp. In essence, it became dull and boring without enemies.

"Here, do something useful and plan our attack." Fe'tali ordered as she prepare to sleep for herself.

"Fine, might as well. Nothing much to do anyway." Ja'kal sighed as the map was given to him.

"Let's see, rocky cliffs; narrow passage; dark caverns. Not much to work with but, Fe'tali can sit in the center of the road cradling a blanket and basket beside her. Make it seem she found an infant after an attack, but we'll have to slaughter the horses and dispose of their corpses." Ja'kal began tactically thinking of each sisters ability, "Sa'mira can sit on the cliffs and rain her arrows on their heads. Ha ha, foolproof unless, damn it, the caves are wolf dens. Fuck it, I'll kill 'em and finally I'll also hide in one of the caves and come from behind. Fucking Stormcloaks won't know what hit them."

Ja'kal stood after checking his plan over multiple times and marking specific areas that will be useful for Sa'mira. The neighing of horses broke silence as he approached his stallion.

"Easy boy, easy. Just came to check on you." Ja'kal spoke to his white steed. The stallion let out a playful whinny, "Bet your hungry. Don't worry I got an apple or two for you."

Ja'kal began searching the saddlebag for the juicy fruit the horse was promised. He should clean his belongings out, two ores of what ever it was; three wheels of cheese, where the fuck did they come from; finally an apple.

Ja'kal returned to the horses face and held the succulent fruit in the stallion's sight.

"There you go. Tomorrow better be worth your life, you dumb animal." Ja'kal said, for he hates all of Skyrim's beasts.

A few more hours until the plan is in effect. If only dawn would hurry.


	8. Ambush Preparations

Sa'mira was awoken by the sound of breathing over her. A steady breath of warm air hit her closed eyelids. Fearing a wolf or bandit was over her, she didn't dare open her eyes.

The breath didn't move closer or farther, it stayed in one position. She dared to open her eye. The one above her had the same amber eyes as her the same sandy colored fur, and the same calmness.

"Ja'kal what are…" Sa'mira began to say before her mouth was covered.

"Bandits, three of them. Keep quiet and we'll live." Ja'kal faintly whispered, barely audible to Sa'mira's ear a few inches away.

Bandits, lowlifes looming to make a few pieces of gold at the cost of another's life. The Empire pays a hefty price for their heads, but in their near unarmed state the siblings wouldn't stand a chance. The only thing that is worse than a bandit is pretty much everything bigger than them.

The bandits were just outside as they began talking to one another.

"Are you sure we can't just kill?" a woman begged, "Just one? Come on, no one will miss them"

Presumably the leader spoke against her companions wishes, "No. Look at their steeds, they are Imperial soldiers."

"But ma'am, they are in few numbers." Another bandit spoke.

"As are we. Let's get moving your bickering will wake them." The leader once again orders.

Their voices fade as the bandits walk away.

"Ja'kal, can you get off of Sa'mira now. It's a rather incestuous position." Fe'tali said as she burst through the tent flap, "Not judging, but you do look rather intimate with her."

Both twins scramble from one another and question in unison, "What the fuck are you thinking?!"

Fe'tali laughs, she was only saying this to pick at their nerves; if she was an outsider she would've truly believed what she said.

"Come on, let's mount our steeds and not each other Ja'kal." Sa'mira chuckled knowing his flesh would be a bright shade of red.

"Ha ha ha, your very fucking funny. I only was in that position to keep her from getting killed." Ja'kal tried defending why he had straddled his twin, "If she left the tent and they found her, she would be dead."

"Ja'kal, I think Fe'tali knows why. She's just being her normal bitchy self." Sa'mira said as she smiled at her older sibling.

"BITCHY?!" the pure shock of this surprised her, never has Sa'mira swore until now, "I'll have you know that, wait. Fuck! We overslept, we've only four hours to set the trap."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Mount up, hurry, grab your gear, and leave the tents." Fe'tali ordered as she behind to frantically search for her twin ebony daggers.

The siblings had no time to waste. They had to butcher the horses and spread their blood; set up a hidden position; the hardest part, craft a doll that will sit in a blanket. Truly so much to do in so little time.

"Now might be a bad time to ask for the continuation of the story." Sa'mira innocently said as she rode her mare across the rocky landscape. Fe'tali only nodded, the story will be told later.

At the ambush sight the wolf dens were cleared and the three gathered fur to cover a small rock that was to be the _child's_ head. Gathering the correct size rocks was much easier since their was only twenty minutes reading until the rebels would be through.

"Fuck, we forgot the horses!" Ja'kal remembered as his stallion kicked a wolf.

Each stab of Fe'tali's dagger was always a brain hit and twist. The beasts died instantly. And Ja'kal's mace caves in each skull he hit while Sa'mira scaled the rock wall that was her vantage point.

Finally preparations for the encroaching Stormcloaks we perfect. Sa'mira laid flat on her stomach avoiding cautious eyes; Fe'tali knelt holding their doll in the center of the path; all that remains is Ja'kal to take position in a cavern.

Clomping hooves and the dynastic march of metal on earth gave away the Stormcloak position. The convoy was small, only two carriages of prisoners and weapons. Each second Fe'tali endangers herself, because Stormcloaks skin most Khajiit alive. Wonder what they'll do of the Khajiit is a _mother?_


	9. The Mother

**Sorry of this chapter's a little disturbing/awkward. If my real friends read this and think it's horrifying don't berate me about my storyline. I tried making it a that could be skipped over, yet I'm unsure of it.**

 **CHAPTER NINE: THE MOTHER**

"Easy Rhaza. Steady your breathing." Ja'tesh told his delivering mate.

After nearly a year living in Whiterun, their firstborn was nearing existence. In the most unpredictable and unsanitary places, the Bannered Mare.

Eyes didn't wander up Rhaza's figure. No, instead they were glued to their drinks. Only two were glued to Rhaza's figure as they knelt around Rhaza as she lay on the floor, Ja'tesh and Mila's mother.

Rhaza hissed in pain, "You think this is easy Ja'tesh?! If so I'll gladly-," another surge of pain traveled up her body causing her to pause, "gladly change stances with you."

"Keep her still. If she moves too much it may injure the child." Is all Mila's mother came to speak before the child's head was freed.

All that was known of the child is the color of its facial fur, white. Its eyes were an amber yellow, like its fathers.

"Rhaza, don't move. Now comes the difficult part." Mila's mother commanded before looking into Rhaza's fear filled sapphire eyes.

"W… What?!" Rhaza began regretting her pregnancy, "I thought that was the hard part. There's more than that?!"

Mila's mother only nodded, for a fruit vendor she's a woman of few words.

Ja'tesh took Rhaza's hand in his and lightly strokes the back of it. His gestures only said that he would be with her and no other woman, and stay loyal to his family.

To save the queasy and easily nauseated their stomachs, I'll skip to the end; not to far ahead.

"Rhaza, do you have a name chosen for her?" Mila's mother asked as she dried the newborn Khajiit.

"I do. I decided on Fe'tali." Rhaza responded as her daughter was given to her; her tail swaying in joyful, tired motions.

"Strange. She looks more like her mother than me." Ja'tesh teased as he let his hand stroke his daughters forehead, "Nothing an alteration spell can't fix."

Rhaza was preparing to snarl at Ja'tesh before she spotted his pride and smile. He was only joking about the alteration spell. Rhaza let something that closely resembles a purr fill the atmosphere.

The newborn stirred in her mother's arms at the sound. Fe'tali, the female that hunts, in Khajiit tongue. So small; fragile; defenseless could grow into one of Tamriel's fiercest warrior was a young kitten.

 **Sorry about the length, but ,as you know, you can only tell so much before it becomes boring, disturbing, or just plain creepy. Like those infamous one-shots. Disgusting tales. And please forgive me for not knowing Mila's mother's name, I kinda killed her in my copy and don't want to create a new save.**


	10. Sin Once, Sin Twice

"How much for the apples, little one?" Rhaza asked Mila, while Fe'tali held her hand. Rhaza was left doing meager errands while Ja'tesh was out hunting for animal skins and other such things to sell.

"They are two apples for four gold, or I could give them to you for ten for fifteen." Mila then attempted her mother's skill before something small caught her eye, "Hello little one. You look just like mamma don't you?"

Fe'tali smiled at the attention; her tail covered her innocent expression. Such a shy child; nearly a year old and already walking on her own, mostly.

"Thank you Mila." Rhaza said as she handed the girl fifteen pieces of gold, "Tell your mother I expect to talk to her soon."

Mila nodded as the mother and daughter Khajiit pair began strolling home.

Not many noticed, but the Redguard man and broad shouldered Nord woman approached from behind. Rhaza lifted Fe'tali into her arm because the child yearned for her mother's warm embrace.

A cry came from Fe'tali as the Nord woman attempted to separate the mother and daughter. The people of Whiterun rallied on the cry of the child, surrounding the Nord; Khajiit; Redguard in a small circle.

"Release the child, Stormcloak dogs!" and, "Death to rebellion!" were chanted repeatedly. The Khajiit toddler had tears in her eyes as she was in the hands of a cold and terrifying woman.

"Mama!" Fe'tali screamed her first word.

The Nord woman drew an iron dagger; she didn't dare hold it near the child's throat for fear of an outraged mother and mob.

If Whiterun was neutral before, it's definitely joining the Empire now.

"Let's settle this like people. No need for blood on our street." Rhaza attempts settle the situation, only to ignite a flame in the woman's eyes erupt.

The Nord woman released Fe'tali who was taken by an Argonian to avoid the fight. The Nord held her dagger forward, the tip pointed towards Rhaza's chest.

"You'll be skinned alive cat. Your kind has long since poisoned us with Skooma and moon sugar." The woman berated the Khajiit's infamous deeds, "Prepare to be sent to Oblivion."

"I know I'll burn in Oblivion, but do you really want to kill a mother of a ten month old child? If so, your as bad as I am." Rhaza again attempted to end the fight peacefully, "Let's walk away and pretend none of this happened."

Rhaza's pain was hidden in her fur. Who grabs a child from its mother and attempts to kill mother or the child?! Skyrim's doomed to burn in Oblivion.

The Nord woman lunged at Rhaza's throat; if not for her Brotherhood training she would've died. Rhaza counterattacked by slashing the woman's back with her claws. The Nord releases a howl of pain as the claws test the flesh's ability to withstand knife like claws.

The Nord again lunged at Rhaza, who locked the woman's wrist before she brought her elbow on the Nord's. The arm bent in the opposite direction it's naturally supposed to. Rhaza grabbed the dagger and held the blade. The Nord stood straight as Rhaza launched the dagger into the woman's skull; piercing her eye. The woman screamed before dying.

The Redguard man was kneeling with his hands on his head. The Redguard's blade was held to his throat; the one holding it donned leather armor, a light brown hood, and sandy colored fur.

Fe'tali cooed from the crowd, able to see her father. Rhaza was in utter shock, Ja'tesh was about to take a life and in Whiterun. For the first time his calm attitude was replaced by rage.

"What was it I said the first time you two attacked her?" Ja'tesh began to slice the blade in slow movements, drawing blood as the pressure increased, "I let you go with a warning; you disobeyed me; attacked my mate and child, now your life is mine to take."

Ja'tesh slit the man's throat and watched him drown in his own blood. An honorable ending for the rebel dogs.

Rhaza rushed over to Ja'tesh, as did Fe'tali. Tears welling in their eyes as Ja'tesh locked his arms around the two most important females in his life.

"Ja'tesh I…" Rhaza choked her own fear back as Ja'tesh put his finger to her mouth.

"I know. You fought for Fe'tali and won, and I'm proud for you." Ja'tesh said as looked into the eyes he came to love, "You too Fe'tali, You were a brave kitten today."

As the warm embrace was broken and the crowd cleared, Rhaza looked at the dead woman killed by her own dagger.

Rhaza began thinking to herself, _How many more must die before this war is over? How many Nords and Khajiit will die for their lands?_


	11. Old Enemies, New Scars

"Look. Over there, a Khajiit." A Stormcloak man pointed put the obvious for his comrades

"We see that. She's cradling something and listen, she's crying." The officer commanded, "Go see what she's doing and report back."

"Aye sir." The soldier said as he approached Fe'tali. His clanking metal boots drowned out Fe'tali's fake tears.

"Sir, she's cradling an infant. The infants face is bloody and she must be it's mother." The soldier reported back to his officer. "What do we do with her?"

"Skin her and the child." The officer commanded, "Let's make these two an example for their misdeeds."

"Sir?" another Stormcloak questioned, "Look around, she was in a caravan, some bandits looted and killed them, and they are all that's left. You don't really want to skin a young child or mother."

"Forty lashes for you soldier." The officer merrily responded, "Never speak against my word."

Fe'tali began growing impatient. Her tail began stirring; her tears slowed. The Stormcloak may take it as fear.

A Nord woman came behind Fe'tali and tried lifting her. Fe'tali swung her claws into the woman's exposed face.

Ja'kal rushed the side of the prisoner and cargo wagons. His mace crushed several helmets; one unfortunate son of a bitch had his brain splatter from his ears. The mace always found a target intentional or not.

Sa'mira stood and released three arrows at once. Each penetrated their target. One stole an eye, the second found a knee, and the third found a heart. Deadly accuracy from this female.

Fe'tali grabbed the Nord woman's arm and bit into the flesh. Fe'tali brandished her twin daggers as her fangs left the arm, blood dripping from each tooth. Her daggers slid down the Stormcloak armor, piercing the steel. The Stormcloak woman had barely grabbed her own sword before an arrow found her throat.

"Sa'mira, I had her!" Fe'tali yelled at her sister.

"Looks like you need to kill a few Stormcloaks before you get angry!" Sa'mira yelled in reply as she wounded another.

Ja'kal leapt upon a carriage and brought a homemade throwing knife out. He took aim at the officer and allowed it to feast on the blood of a rebel.

Fe'tali came to the back of a carriage in an attempt to unlock it. A fist met her face as she produced her lock pick. She snarled at the blow, before seeing a familiar face.

"Ulfric of Whiterun?" Fe'tali asked in confusion as the Nord began a staring contest to see if the Divines are this cruel.

"Fe'tali, is it really you? No, it can't be." The one known as Ulfric began his doubts.

"Why join the rebels? Why not continue our dream of caravanning" Fe'tali asked as she sheathed her daggers on her hips.

"After you left I couldn't stay. The second rebellion happened and I joined at first chance." Ulfric began remembering their past, "If you stayed I would have proposed."

"Mother, she became ill. You and I both know that I had to." Fe'tali began stepping forward, "We were too young to be married. I was 17 and you were 16. Our parents wouldn't agree with our partners."

"I know. But we can make this right." Ulfric began to explain before an interruption.

"Fe'tali. The rebel dogs are running we…" Ja'kal was stunned to see both Fe'tali and a Stormcloak not killing one another, "Why is he alive? Was it not your job to unlock the caged Imperials?"

"Ulfric, you better go. I don't want to see you again in battle." Fe'tali said as her voice became shaky, "Please, just leave."

The Stormcloak left, somberly. Fe'tali fell to her knees as her hands came to cover her face.

"Sister, did he hurt you?" Ja'kal asked as he placed his hands on her shoulder, "Did he do anything to you?"

Fe'tali nodded as her sobbing was audible. She brought her claws out and began clawing at the carriage near by. Finally, she nodded.

"What did he do?" Ja'kal asked as he was hoping for redemption.

"I… I loved him." Fe'tali confessed her past, allowing her brother as chance to remember the time before the war. When Fe'tali's heart was stolen.

Ja'kal let his hands leave her shoulder as he unlatched the prisoner carriage. Four Imperials leapt out as they scavenged the Stormcloak weapons.

"I fell in love with him when I was 14, you and Sa'mira were only 13. Then the day came I asked to journey with him to Cyrodil. It was just us and the things we did would've made mother and father ashamed of me. We considered having a child. We knew I couldn't bear it, because of my condition, so it would be adopted; we just wanted to be closer." Fe'tali said as she let more tears fall, "He was my other half to make it short. Then mother became sick and I had to return, away from his hold."

Sa'mira appeared from the other carriage and knelt by her sister. A warrior like Fe'tali was wounded by love and what's more she lost him to the war.


	12. The Kitten and the Nord

**Four years ago**

"Mother; Father, may I head to Cyrodil with Ulfric of Whiterun. We plan on making a few coins." Fe'tali pleaded to go with the Nord she had grown fond of, "I understand tomorrow's my seventeenth birthday, but I feel Mara is guiding me on this journey."

"Fe'tali, you know about your condition, so we don't have to worry about you having a heat cycle." Rhaza told her eldest child, who's body couldn't bare young, "Yet the thought of you being lost in Cyrodil is painful for us. We know you are becoming a grown woman and, depending on your father, you have my blessing."

"Thank you mother." Fe'tali smiled ecstatic that her mother, an old assassin, was so generous. Her father will be more difficult to persuade.

"Fe'tali, for years I watched you become this beautiful young woman, who can wield a blade and keep men in line." Ja'tesh said, causing Fe'tali's ears to flatten in embarrassment; no other person can effect her in this manner except her father and Ulfric, "I understand you will no longer need us, but you are still our little kitten. And as much as it pains me to say this, you can leave with the Nord. Make him respect you, treat you like a female, and make him stay in himself."

Fe'tali's fur stood straight. Her father was talking about respect, equality, and sex. Fe'tali could handle the three easily, after all she did nearly castrate an Argonian man while she bathed, in the stream, at age 13.

"Okay father. I'll let him know, and if anything happens send a courier to Anvil." Fe'tali said as she hugged her parents greying fur from age, "I promise I'll be home one day. Bye Sa'mira, bye Ja'kal."

Fe'tali nearly yelled in joy. She was embarking on her own journey, alone. Mostly alone, she would have Ulfric of Whiterun.

As she exited the home, she ran into the new general, General Rikke.

"Easy, Fe'tali. Just because your father and I served together doesn't mean assault me." She said as her age began to show.

"Forgive me general, I am excited." Fe'tali replied in kindness to appease the new general of the Empire "Today is important to me."

"How so?" the words that kill excitement and joy were spoken, "Why is today important?"

"Today Ulfric and I are traveling to Cyrodil." Fe'tali answered, all signs of joy gone, "Before you ask, this Ulfric was named after the Stormcloak and he's loyal to the Empire."

"Let me tell you something about men." Rikke began accounting her youth.

"I'm sorry general, but I'm already late." Fe'tali interrupted the woman, "If I'm not there soon he'll leave me behind."

Fe'tali once again began a slight jog to the stables. She would be with Ulfric for weeks or even months.

The two had developed a relationship from age 12. It started when she, a Khajiit girl, bested him in a fistfight. The fight was small, about which race was a better fighter. Of course Fe'tali won, but she had a slight scar on her face from that day.

He then fell in love with the white furred Khajiit. His first sign was the night he actually proclaimed his love in the center of town, Fe'tali was 14 and Ulfric was 13. Of course there were repercussions, many Nord teenagers ambushed he and Fe'tali while they necked upon a rooftop gazing at the stars.

The feelings towards one another was unbreakable, even by Ulfric's father.

Fe'tali was finally approaching the stables as spotted a familiar, loving, face.

He stood proud, his short blonde hair showed he was well kept, and his shoulders were broad enough he could carry the horse itself. His most striking features were his smile and his white teeth; unlike the yellowed teeth of other Nords.

"Fe'tali, about time. You ready to go our not?" Ulfric teased his Khajiit companion.

"Yes. Can you keep up with my horse though?" Fe'tali responded in an effeminate voice.

Fe'tali searched for a second horse, but none was to be found. Ulfric spotted her searching and interrupted her seeking.

"We're only granted the one steed." Ulfric informed his lover, "I took him around the hold a few times; he's the fastest one I've ridden to this day."

"So you've ridden other men before?" Fe'tali smiled as Ulfric's face became red in embarrassment.

He hadn't thought his tale was sexual until Fe'tali teased him.

"Not what I meant. I… you know what I fucking meant." Ulfric dug his hole deeper, "I have ridden other stallions like him."

"I bet you have." Fe'tali chuckled, "Mount your _steed_ and help me up."

Ulfric let a huff agitation be known. He hopped on the makeshift saddle, a blanket really, and held his hand out for Fe'tali to take.

Their hands locked as Fe'tali jumped, kicking one of her legs over the horse's rear.

"You want to sit on the ass?" Ulfric watched as she struggled to position herself on the horse.

"I'll be fine. Now let's go." Fe'tali told her partner.

A kick in the side told the stallion it was time to move. A steady trot ensured Fe'tali wouldn't fall and they wouldn't tire the steed.

"Look out Tamriel here we come. Fe'tali and Ulfric together to reap your gold." Fe'tali nearly sang in excitement.

Ulfric tilted his head back and released a howl to accompany Fe'tali's near singing. How could something naive be divided?


	13. Divine Cruelty

Fe'tali lay gasping beside her suitor, Ulfric of Whiterun, after the Dibellian acts they've committed. The two had been in Cyrodil for nearly a year. She put her arm around his bare chest as they gaze in wonder at the stars. The world itself seemed to halt as the two lovers intertwined themselves in one another. Mara smiled as her divine power of love locked them, a Khajiit and Nord, together.

"Why is it you fell in love with me, Ulfric?" Fe'tali asked as she put her head on his chest.

He remained silent as he ran his hand through her mane, smiling at the woman before him. He was unsure why he loved her, yet he felt he knew why.

"Your generosity, lovingness, and my favorite part," Ulfric stated why he loved her, "you don't care what people think of our love. Neither do I."

Fe'tali's tail swayed in joy as she locked lips with him.

"Is that all?" Fe'tali asked as she again locked lips with him.

"You're smart, beautiful, and a great person to be with." Ulfric said to her as she placed her head back on his chest, "All in all, a true Nord with the body of a Khajiit."

The Khajiit was satisfied with her answer the Nord gave. She closed her eyes, allowing the breeze from the Gold Coast to nearly lull her to sleep.

"Fe'tali." Ulfric began as she nearly dozed off.

"Yes?" Fe'tali yawned.

"Last week, you told me something was wrong with you." Ulfric asked as Fe'tali sat upward, "It's been eating at me; what is it you were telling me about?"

Mood killer. Fe'tali sighed before speaking, "I can't mother a child of my own because I'm… barren."

"How, are you sure?" Ulfric asked as he sat up placing the Khajiit, who lowered her head in disgrace, in his arms.

"When I was five or six, I fell from the steps to Dragonsreach, and landed in the pool of water." Fe'tali recalled as she paused to keep her tears at bay, "Mother and Father rushed me to the healers because I was unconscious. When I woke, I was laying on the stone table, nude; apparently something dislodged near my… sensitive areas." Fe'tali broke from the story to calm her breathing, when she was younger it didn't matter, but now it does, "They put my hip back together and I heard them whisper to my parents about being barren."

Ulfric brought the Khajiit in tighter to him. She was shaking in her own grief.

"Fe'tali, it matters little to me about your ability to bear children. I'll still be with you through the beginning and the end." Ulfric attempted to comfort her, "If you want, we could adopt."

"You would go through that effort to be with me?" she sniffled as a stream appeared on her face in the pale moonlight.

The Nord nodded as he kissed her forehead, "For you, I'll cross the world."

Fe'tali smiled as he moved away from the Nord. She yawned from the acts they committed and the long trek to Anvil.

"Sleep sounds great about now, doesn't it?" Ulfric asked as Fe'tali placed her head back into his chest.

The pale moon bathed the two in its glorious shine. They were one; nothing would separate the lovers, neither the Nord's father or the Khajiit's barren state. Seemingly, Mara spread her gifts to the young.

Ulfric woke with Fe'tali clawing his chest, as they both never bothered to clothe themselves. She was shaking from a nightmare, either that or she was freezing. No, she couldn't be freezing after living in Skyrim all her life.

"Fe'tali! Fe'tali, wake up!" the Nord said while shaking the Khajiit.

"No, get away! Get away, get away!" Fe'tali yelled as she sat up, startled from her nightmare.

Her eyes finally snapped open, she was in the verge of tears. She was gasping, trying to calm herself to no avail. The tears lined her face when she saw she no longer was in her dream.

"Fe'tali, what happened?!" Ulfric said as he put the woman in his arms, "Shush, it's okay. I'm here, I got you. Your safe."

"It was horrible!" Fe'tali sobbed as she put her head in her hands, "Bears were everywhere; they ripped my father's head off, and slashed my mother's throat. I took Sa'mira and Ja'kal to the plains only to encounter a thundering voice."

The woman continued crying until dawn's light rose. Hooves were coming at them; they still had little time to clothe themselves properly.

An Imperial news courier rushed from the city. He had a look of forgiveness and urgency.

"Are you Fe'tali from Whiterun?" the courier asked as she nodded, "Something's happened to your mother. Your father requests your return. I'm sorry you had to hear it like… this." He said gesturing to the nude Khajiit and Nord bodies, before riding off

"I got to go Ulfric." Fe'tali said as she stood to father her clothes.

"Do you need me to come to? I'll ride with you." Ulfric said as he did the same as the Khajiit.

"No, stay near Anvil, I'll return." Fe'tali said as she mounted one of Skyrim's finest horses.

"Promise?" Ulfric asked with a plea in his eye.

"Promise." Fe'tali returned the answer, "Hyah!"

The Nord stood on the beach, watching his beautiful Khajiit lover leave. He would wait for her return.


	14. Thunder Of Metal

"Mama!" Fe'tali nearly cried as she entered her parents bedroom after returning to Skyrim, in a nighttime thunderstorm. The woman in question was laying still on her bed, barely moving.

Rhaza slowly opened her eyes to find her eldest child near breaking point. Rhaza offered her daughter a slim smile. "Fe'tali. Don't worry my child, I'll soon be in Sovngard." Rhaza weakly said as she put her hands on her daughter's. A wetness fell upon it from Fe'tali.

"Father, what happened?" Fe'tali asked as she turned to Ja'tesh.

"It is her time. We never told you, but she was infected by the Dark Brotherhood jester, Sikiro or something like that. Only now are the symptoms being shown." Ja'tesh answered as he held his daughter, "Sa'mira and Ja'kal are waiting for you in their room. Best go see them."

Fe'tali nodded as she patted her mother's hand, her white fur was grey now with age.

Fe'tali somberly made her way down the stairs, her tail was limp from her grief. The Divines, how could the holy be so cruel?

As she entered her siblings room, Sa'mira was cradled in Ja'kal's arms. She cried herself to sleep. Ja'kal placed his hands on her ears gently.

Ja'kal was caring and loving to the women his life, his sisters and mother, and promised them he will always be with them. Shame, he never met any other female Khajiit near Whiterun.

"Ja'kal, how is she?" Fe'tali whispered as she sat in the bed across from his.

"She was crying for three days straight before you arrived. Today is the first day she's slept." Ja'kal answered his elder sibling, "She thought you wouldn't come back; she thought we lost you to Cyrodil."

"Yeah Cyrodil was beautiful, but nothing could replace my family." Fe'tali replied as she rubbed her brother's thick mane of sandy fur.

A fourth entered the room. He was greyed with sandy fur; he stood proud and tired. The elder person was their father.

"Sa'mira." Ja'tesh attempted to wake his youngest daughter, "Sa'mira, Fe'tali is here to see you. Time to wake up little one."

Sa'mira woke slowly as she yawned from her tireless sobbing. Her eyes locked onto Ja'tesh as her smiled at her.

"Hi, Daddy." Sa'mira joked, when she was fifteen she began calling him 'daddy' to tease him. In return he called her 'Little One.'

"Why don't you and Ja'kal take Fe'tali to Jarl Balgruff. He's met her once, and he'd be dying to meet great again." Ja'tesh said as he kissed Sa'mira's forehead.

"Fe'tali?" Sa'mira questioned, "Fe'tali!"

She lunged at Fe'tali to trap her in a hug. Fe'tali only returned the embrace.

"Sister it's good to see you too, but it's good to breath as well." Fe'tali poked at her sister's rather tight hug.

"Let's go!" Sa'mira said as she pulled Fe'tali's arm.

Damn, Sa'mira really needed her sister more than Fe'tali thought she would. She guesses that's to be expected after disappearing for nearly a year.

Ja'kal had to run to keep up with his sisters as they bolted out the door. He was glad to see Fe'tali but would give her time to run. Sa'mira drug Fe'tali up the stairs to Dragonsreach; Ja'kal lost his footing twice.

As they stepped inside, they were greeted by a Nord man with white hair; royalty robes; the famous smile all have come to know. Jarl Balgruff was nearing his seventies.

"Sa'mira. Ja'kal. Who is this bewitching woman?" Balgruff yelled, his lust for a woman never dying.

"Jarl, you may remember her. She was a child when you first met her, but know she returns for our mother." Sa'mira called back to the old Nord, "This is Fe'tali."

"Before you get any ideas, she's only seventeen." Ja'kal added as they came closer to Balgruff.

"Fe'tali! It's been years and…" the jarl stopped as war horns blared, "Guards! Prepare the gates. Defend my citizens!"

"Sa'mira what's happening?!" Fe'tali asked as she drew her iron dagger.

"No idea, can't be good!" Sa'mira replied drawing her bow.

The thunder boomed as yells echoed through the city. Blades clambered as death cries resonated.

"Back home. NOW!" Ja'kal ordered his sisters while drawing his own mace.

Doing as Ja'kal told them, they rushed down the steps only to meet Stormcloak soldiers. The rebellion has reignited.

"Kill the bitches." A soldier yelled as he charged the Khajiit.

Fe'tali, in one motion, brought her heel to his extended knee. She shattered his leg; then slit his throat before he screamed for help.

The Khajiit siblings, dead sprint, arrived at home to see the door had been kicked in.

"Father!" Sa'mira yelled as she entered the door. She knelt next to a bloody body that has sandy fur; no head was nearby.

"Ja'kal, check on mama." Fe'tali ordered as she knelt next to her father. He had cuts lining his arms and chest; a few stab wounds.

The heavy foot steps came downstairs as Ja'kal came to view. His head was hung low, very rarely does he cry. His tears had just begun when Fe'tali came to him.

He only told her to go upstairs and look. Fe'tali knew what he meant. She did as he said to and the sight was one of hate.

Rhaza lay face down on her bed as her rear was up, she's been raped. Her throat was slit, staining the bed with her blood. Rhaza's body was limp.

Fe'tali heard the sounds of metal boots approaching.

Why would anyone do this?


	15. Riften Advance

"How long has she been asleep?" Sa'mira asked as she followed her twin brother.

"She's been sleeping for around an hour. I must say, she sleeps like a baby." Ja'kal answered as he looked into Fe'tali's face. After seeing her old lover she couldn't contain her sadness, she should've taken him with her.

"Riften is the closest hold brother. I don't think you can carry her all night." Sa'mira begged her brother to go into Honeyside, a mere mile away.

"Let's go to Riften and let her sleep. Fathers home should still be his." Ja'kal again agreed with Sa'mira.

The travel to Riften was quiet, like something was watching them. At every turn there was a body; at every fork in the road there were blood arrows pointing to Riften. Someone was either calling them or warning them.

As they entered the city, guards called out to the Khajiit.

"Pussies. Main gate." and, "The pussy's offspring has arrived" were yelled. Guards even insulted their deceased father by yelling, "Your father deserved his demise. And you will share your mother's fate."

The guards, after hearing of the Dragonborn's death and his wife's death, they immediately attack their children.

Bystanders threw what they could at the siblings. An apple hit Fe'tali's nose, causing her to rise instantaneously with a snarl. Sa'mira grabbed Fe'tali as she attempted to attack the child who hit her.

"Fe'tali, calm down. He's a just a boy." Sa'mira calmed her sister enough so the child won't die.

"That little bastard hit my nose!" Fe'tali argued with Sa'mira, "You know what that feels like, it fucking hurts; especially if your asleep."

"Sisters, welcome home." Ja'kal interrupted them, "Living Oblivion isn't it?"

Fe'tali huffed as she pushed her brother aside; having them to follow.

At last, their safe haven was in sight. Ja'kal approached the door, key in hand; began to unlock the door.

"You three." A man yelled, "By order of High King Hurdrix, you are under arrest."

"He isn't king yet." Ja'kal replied to the man behind them, or now several men. Yes, the Khajiit siblings were surrounded by nine mercenaries.

"The jarl will pay a hefty reward for your pelts!" Another man yelled.

Ja'kal made a motion with two fingers, and pointed at the men around them. Sa'mira and Fe'tali nodded in agreement.

The Khajiit siblings drew their weapons as quick as the first three men fell. Six men remaining.

Fe'tali rolled as she stabbed an Argonians leg, piecing an artery. He yelled in pain before Fe'tali ripped his throat out with her teeth.

Ja'kal had two Nord men around him; beating him with their fists. Ja'kal swung between one's legs, impacting his… 'jewels.' The man went down in pain as Ja'kal turned to the second. Ja'kal punched the Nord man before bringing his mace on his skull. The Nord man had his head cave in; gore and bone flying from the crater.

Sa'mira handled her enemies with ease. She released an arrow aiming to the man's left. The wind carried her shot dead center of his face. Before she drew her second arrow the other man was upon her. Sa'mira, arrow in hand, blinded the man and repeatedly stabbed until he fell dead. Her beautiful pelt was red.

Fe'tali snapped her final enemy's neck. The extend of the battle was drowned out by her adrenaline.

"Ja'kal, you forgot one." Fe'tali said as she came closer to him.

"Yeah, but he'll die soon enough." Ja'kal returned the comment.

Fe'tali screamed in pain before kneeling; holding her stomach.

"Fe'tali!" Sa'mira yelled as she ran to her older sister.

"I'm fine." Fe'tali assured them, "One of them got lucky I guess."

"Let me look." Sa'mira ordered as Fe'tali brought her hand away to inspect it. Blood covered her hand as she examined it.

Fe'tali, with help from Ja'kal and Sa'mira, made her way home with a Nord prisoner.

"On the bed." Ja'kal ordered his wounded sister, "Remove your armor and Sa'mira will heal it; I'll take this piece of meat in the basement."

No sooner did she hear the Nord tumble down the steps did she remove her armor.

Her wound was worse than Sa'mira thought. Fe'tali's white fur was stained red from her own blood.

"Lie down." Sa'mira commanded as she searched for a needle and thread.

"What's wrong?" Fe'tali asked as she eyed the needle, "Is it a stab or slash?"

"It's a stab, and it's deep." Sa'mira again replied, "Lie down and hold something, this is going to hurt. A lot."

Fe'tali's eyes grew wide as Sa'mira advanced with the needle and a weak healing spell.


	16. Familiare de Morte

"Tell me what you know and you'll live." Ja'kal calmly said as he burnt the Nord man's shoulder with a cattle brand.

"Fuck you!" the Nord man snarled as he spit at Ja'kal's feet.

"You hurt my sister, I'll have no problem castrating you." Ja'kal threatened to mutilate the Nord, "Unless you tell me where Hendrix is."

"Gods, please no." the Nord begged as Ja'kal held a rusty dagger.

Ja'kal brought the blade for the Nord to see. The Khajiit was satisfied with the fear in his victim's eye. The Nord was trying his best to lock his thighs while Ja'kal spread them. The blade sought it's thirst from an undignified rebel dog. The Nord allowed his eyes to leak.

"Tell me where Hendrix is and they'll be safe." Ja'kal attempted giving the Nord an urge of pity.

"No!" the Nord man cried out.

"Very well. Tell your children goodbye." Ja'kal smiled as he began to press the blade harder to the man.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you! Please spare them! I'll fucking tell you!" the Nord screamed while the blade began its thirst quenching, "He's hiding in Solitude. He's trying to wed the queen. The Stormcloaks formed an alliance with the Thieves Guild."

"Is that all?" Fe'tali asked as she and Sa'mira came down the stairs, "Because Ja'kal here is insane and he has no problem continuing his cutting, except he'll use his claws this time."

Ja'kal looked back at Fe'tali in disgust, who wants to severe someone's jewels with their claws. The Nord didn't know that Khajiit prefer torture with tools, but all he knew Khajiit loved to use claws.

"The Dark Brotherhood is neutral in the war and the king made numerous attempts to summon them." The Nord answered as he eyed Ja'kal's claws.

Fe'tali swung her leg over the Nord as she whispered to him, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The Nord looked into Fe'tali's amber eyes as she kissed his forehead. Fe'tali moved her tail to the floor out of the Nord man's view. She brought her hand down behind her. One quick motion is all it takes to end his life with the dagger that threatened his sex life.

"Brother, you lack finesse when killing." Fe'tali told Ja'kal as she got of the gagging Nord, "You should do like me and be sensual."

"Fuck that." Ja'kal scoffed as he pushed the Nord of his seat, "Why be sexual when I could be brutal?"

"Ja'kal go to the jarl and kill her. It may grant us entry to the Dark Brotherhood." Sa'mira ordered as she said a prayer over the Nord.

"Grand idea." Ja'kal said as he grabbed his mace and the steel armor their father wore, "While I do that why not kill myself."

"Ja'kal you're the only one that can kill with a certain… style we can't." Fe'tali commented on their plan, "If you're caught we'll come for you, again. Just like Markarth."

"I was going to anyway." Ja'kal said as he latched his steel helmet on, "For father and mother. It'll be done."

"Goodbye brother." Sa'mira said as she hugged her twin.

"Goodbye Sa'mira." Ja'kal returned the embrace, "If I die, I love you both."

Ja'kal left as his sisters went upstairs with him to fix a meal. A pounding on the door echoed as the female Khajiit prepped a stew.

Fe'tali left to answer it, but the door was kicked open before she left the kitchen.

* * *

Ja'kal swung hard at the jarl's face. The impact left little of her face, her nose shattered; her jaw cracked in multiple places, and her eyes burst in her skull. The bitch was living, until Ja'kal ripped her throat put with his hand.

 _Fatally beautiful death._ Ja'kal thought as he watched her body fell.

"Kill the cat!" one guardsman ordered as the others charged in heavy armor.

Ja'kal rolled as he dodged an axe. Ja'kal then busted helmet, which luckily wasn't heavy. The guard yelled in pain as his allies surrounded free Khajiit.

Ja'kal knew only one spell and it was a flame spell. The fire would heat their helmets making it unbearable for anyone inside it.

Ja'kal raised his hand in mock surrender, he even dropped the mace.

The guards moved closer; only to be scolded by the flame spell. One woman yelled as her eyes were burning to a crisp. Each guard dropped their weapons to cover their exposed flesh and eyes.

The guards attempted to roll the flame out, magic flames are more problematic than regular fire. Eventually the hope was filled with the scent of burnt hair and skin.

"Pitiful." Ja'kal said aloud as he picked up his mace, "Can't even kill a pussy. Ha ha, I made a funny."

As Ja'kal left, a voice boomed from the sky.

"Ja'kal, you and your sisters are proving yourselves worthy." The voice hissed, "Your mother would be proud of your bonds. Come to the Dawnstar sanctuary and answer 'Silence my Brother.' One more thing to mention, what is a struggle with love?"

Ja'kal thought as the voice left. Maybe his sisters will know the answer.


	17. Awakening

"Sa'mira. Fe'tali." Ja'kal said as he entered Honeyside, "The jarl is dead and… By the gods!"

His sisters lay on the floor, stripped of their clothes and dignity. What in Oblivion happened? The walls were stained with blood; the floor had a streak of red.

Fe'tali and Sa'mira were still, with their claws scratching the floor during what ever happened. They remain motionless, other than their pained breathing and groans.

Fe'tali cried out to someone far away, "Mama! It hurts!"

She must've been traumatized to the age of a child. A fierce warrior now broken.

"Fe'tali!" Ja'kal tried shushing his sister and comfort her at once, "It's okay, I'm here. I have you. What hurts?"

Fe'tali held her brother tight, burying her head in his armor. Her sobs echoed in his chest.

"They…" Fe'tali attempted before sobbing again.

Ja'kal stroked her neck as she cried into his armor. How and what happened?

"They raped us." Fe'tali cried into her brother's arms, "The Stormcloak soldiers did."

Ja'kal had his anger brewing since Whiterun; now it is an explosive flame. He began breathing in deep; hollow breaths. How would any Stormcloak not kill a Khajiit?

Sa'mira screamed in pain. She was beaten; bruises covered her furless spots where fur was ripped out. Fe'tali may not fair much better, but she still has fur covering her completely.

"Sa'mira!" Fe'tali called out for her sister, "Where are you?"

Sa'mira didn't respond, She either died or lost consciousness. Ja'kal carried both his sisters to the bed and allowed them minor comfort, though nothing can take away scars.

Fe'tali gasped at each movement before being settled in the bed. Sa'mira, however, was alive, but unconscious.

"Anything I could do to let the pain break?" Ja'kal asked as he covered his sisters in a blanket.

"Don't leave." Fe'tali said in more of a question than a request. Fear resonated in her amber eyes.

Ja'kal gave her a weak smile as Fe'tali hood the thick woolen blanket. She was afraid they would return if Ja'kal left again.

Ja'kal sat at a table, eyes alternating between his sisters and the door. His sentient gaze never left for too long.

Fe'tali, finally able to sleep, closed her heavy eyelids. She was unable to dream. Shortly she was awoken by a loud noise of pain and sadness.

Sa'mira again woke, but this time crying. She had her maidenhood, until a few hours ago. Pain was the first in a series of emotions; regret; sadness; fear; hate all followed.

"Sa'mira." Ja'kal said after hearing his twin cry like an infant.

"They took it." Sa'mira cried into the thick blanket around her, "They took it."

"I know they did," Ja'kal comforted his twin, "and we'll skin those bastards alive."

Fe'tali only placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. The siblings didn't move out of fear. The Khajiit family was in shambles.

 _Meyz fin juskov meelat fin kaaz kiez. Kaaz soskiins fen doj fin zen do Dovakiin. Find the relief that you seek during the Khajiit uprising. Khajiit siblings will learn the way of Dragonborn. Ja'tesh's kiir._

"What was that?!" Sa'mira asked while hiding like a young child under their blanket.

Did it say Dragonborn and father's name?" Fe'tali asked, seeming to forget her lower pains.

"Khajiit uprising?" Ja'kal finally put his two gold in, "Aren't our kind fighting the Stormcloaks to gain entry into the cities?"


	18. Khajiiti Honor

**Several months later:**

"Are you ready?" Sa'mira asked as she rubbed her extended stomach. She was pregnant with her rapist's child, "We don't have to do this. We could've joined the Dark Brotherhood."

"The rest of the brothers and sisters behind us won't agree to retreat." Ja'kal said as he held a steel great sword, not like a mace but better, "Hendrix needs to pay for what his soldiers did to you and Fe'tali."

The Khajiit siblings now led the Khajiit army of the empire. Many proud Khajiit here were too young to take a life; some were barely twelve. The Khajiit army was split by three commanders, Fe'tali with the swordsmen; Sa'mira with the archers; Ja'kal with the heavy armored troops.

"It is time." Fe'tali said as she drew her daggers.

"Khajiit of Tamriel," Ja'kal yelled as he positioned himself in front of the army, "today we fight not for only ourselves, but for our children's children and their children. We fight today not for glory, but respect. Today we fight for our kind!" Ja'kal paused letting the crowds cheer roar, "For the Empire!"

"For the Empire! For the Empire! For the Empire!" the Khajiit warriors chanted as they charged on Solitude with the Imperial armies. Furry, scaled, and humans all fighting beside one another.

The seven armies of the empire were met with Hendrix's fourteen poorly trained armies, consisting of a hundred troops each.

Legate Mila, the same Mila from Whiterun, held her war axe high as her soldiers charged behind her.

An eighth and ninth army, two more armies made of civilians, attacked the city from inside.

The adrenaline rush of that first kill gave a battle high to anyone, they wanted more to die by their hand. Fe'tali's troops snarled as they locked shields with the Nord defenders of a false destiny. The Khajiit army beat the Imperial armies to the frontlines by mere minutes. War cries came from the defenders before Ja'kal's troops reinforced Fe'tali's. Sa'mira held a ridgeline firing arrows upon the Stormcloak lines.

"To catch a predator!" Fe'tali yelled as she stabbed one soldier after jumping off her horse, "Be a false prey!"

Fe'tali charged into a mage; making his spell dissipate into the cold air. Fe'tali brought her dagger into his chest as he tried punching his attacker.

"Warriors! On me!" Fe'tali ordered as she killed three more Stormcloaks, "We take the city gates!"

Is this the relief that voice told of? Doesn't matter, the joy of killing a rebel with a vengeance makes it all the more… fun.

Sa'mira remained outside, helping the struggling Imperials fight. For the empires army, they are not as skilled in fighting as the Khajiit.

Sa'mira released an arrow into a Stormcloak woman's knee. She used to be a soldier just like Sa'mira, until she took an arrow to the knee.

Ja'kal spun with his sword extended, decapitating two Stormcloaks. The Khajiit army entered the city.

A shield wall blocked the castle road. In front of the shield wall was a Nord with heavy armor and a helmet that hid his face, probably an officer.

"Go. I got him." Ja'kal commanded as he lunged forward.

The Nord officer pushed Ja'kal's blade to the side before punching Ja'kal's face. The Nord then shattered the great sword.

Ja'kal tried backing away, only to be beaten to a bloody mess. His teeth are missing; his nose is broken; even his eye is red and blue.

Fe'tali witnessed her brother attack, and lose. She hissed as she lowered her hood, revealing her face to the Stormcloak soldiers and officer.

The Nord officer drew a short sword and stabbed Ja'kal before turning to look at Fe'tali.

His eyes grew wide as Fe'tali sprinted with an animalistic rage. She drew her daggers, pounced, and stabbed at the man's eye openings in his helmet. The Nord threw Fe'tali to his side, while he attempted to stand again.

The Nord dropped his short sword. He held his hands in a surrendering manner as Fe'tali's growls increased in audibility.

Ja'kal was laying still on the stone pathway. The Nord above him slowly removed his helmet. Stormcloaks ran to fight more Khajiit soldiers. The Nord revealed his face.

"Ulfric!" Fe'tali yelled as she charged him once more, "You killed him! You killed my brother!"

The Nord man had little time to react to her charge. Fe'tali's blades slashed his face. He only backed away, not wanting to hit the Khajiit he one loved.

"Die mother fucker!" Fe'tali continued her slashing with more effort, "Die like the cruel bastard you are!"

She didn't feel the wet sensation on her face as she swung her blade a final time. Ulfric held his throat as his windpipe and vein of life were cut open.

"Forgive. Me." He gargled through his blood, " I'm. Sorry."

Fe'tali kicked the Nord she once loved to the side as she ran to her brother.

"Fe'tali. You. You." Ja'kal said weakly, holding his chest, "Brave. Father. Proud. I. Love. You. Sa'mira."

Ja'kal's life slipped away between her fingers. Fe'tali saw a drop of water fall upon Ja'kal's lifeless cheek; she realized it was her tears. Her brother joined Rhaza, their mother, in a plane of Oblivion.

"Ma'am," a Khajiit foot soldier broke her thoughts, "the king attempted to flee; he ran into the fifth regiment. We are taking the docks and blocking the roads. He'll be taken to Imperial City for treason and executed."

"Good." Fe'tali told her soldier, "Bring Commander Sa'mira here and don't tell her what happened. I want to do the heartache of telling her."

Why so much death for one man's false prophecy? When did Skyrim lose hope and chivalry?

"Fe'tali," Sa'mira asked as she hobbled due to the life inside her, "why did you request me?"

Fe'tali motioned for her to follow. The Khajiit trio was now a duo. The war has taken everything from them: their parents, Fe'tali's love, Sa'mira's innocence, and now their brother.

The Khajiit females arrived at Ja'kal's body, leaving Sa'mira to kneel and cradle her fallen twin.

"As valiant in death as he was in life." Fe'tali told her sister, who let her grievances be known, "He died for us and mother and father. He will always be with us. Take his gloves and lay two arrows upon him."

Sa'mira did as she was told after moments of crying over the brother. The arrows laid beside him; pointed to their parents' graves, just outside the city walls.

"How did he die?" Sa'mira requested as she lay his head down gently.

"Ulfric of Whiterun, my old suitor, killed him." Fe'tali informed her sister of his battle, "I took Ulfric's life in return for his."

"What now?" Sa'mira asked as she began her way to Markarth with Fe'tali, "Skyrim's safe and I'm with a child."

"Time will be our guide." Fe'tali informed as she aided Sa'mira onto her horse.

* * *

 **Five years later:**

"Mama," J'zargo, Sa'mira's son, asked, "who was the warrior of Solitude?"

Sa'mira smiled, "I'm one of them; Aunt Fe'tali and Uncle Ja'kal are the other two."

Her son's eyes widened. From the time he could read he's been interested in the second rebellion. One of his heroes from the war was his own mother.

"Where are we going?" J'zargo asked another innocent question.

"There is someone who you must meet." Sa'mira smiled again as she held her son's hand.

J'zargo wanted to ask who, but his mother's hand told him out was someone important to her.

The carriage spotted at a pile of rocks taking from all provinces of Tamriel. The pile was adorned with flowers, some dead others freshly picked.

"Father; Mother." Sa'mira began speaking to the pile, "Ja'kal and Sa'mira are with you in peace; I live for my son as you too once lived for us."

J'zargo could see tears form in Sa'mira's eyes as she continued speaking.

"Father." Sa'mira told the pile of stones, "We ended the war for you and we all lost something, but we gained something more." Sa'mira looked and smiled at her son.

"Mother," J'zargo asked, "is this Ja'tesh, the Dragonborn?"

Sa'mira nodded as she motioned him back to the carriage. Life is strange and twisted, yet she is intelligent. How can someone take something precious and make it more? _._


End file.
